


Waterloo

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My my<br/> At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender<br/> Oh yeah<br/> And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way<br/> The history book on the shelf<br/> Is always repeating itself <br/> Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war<br/> Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more<br/> Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to<br/> Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you<br/> Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> RayK liked Abba so I did a couple o vids to their songs. :) 
> 
> This one was completed in 2003 and can be found on our 1st compilation and on the Due South compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nH73quJKPE

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
